


Pigeon Talk

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Pre-game. Cabanela really needs to stop falling asleep in the superintendent’s office. At least he has a certain pigeon to keep him company.
Just a small silly sort of scene.





	

Once again Inspector Cabanela found himself dragging his head up from the table only to come nose to beak with the pigeon, Lovey-Dove.

“Aaand here we are again.” He rested his chin on his arms. “What kind of bird likes to watch a man sleep?”

“Coo.” Lovey-Dove waddled off and dipped her head into his forgotten mug. Cabanela lazily reached out and pulled it away causing her to give him the most affronted look he’d ever seen on a bird.

He tipped it so he could see inside and gave it a look of distaste. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep last night but he’d left his mug half full of coffee and it was stone cold now. He pushed it away. “You’re weeelcome to it.”

Lovey-Dove turned her back on it and instead - rather determinedly, Cabanela thought - marched across the top of the paper he’d fallen asleep over then looked at him as though daring him to scold her.

Did it matter? From what Cabanela could remember of what he’d read it had made little sense and was of little use to their cause. Maybe a few pigeon tracks would help.

“What do you think? Are we just a couple of crazy guys chasing down a dead end?”

“Coo.” With that oh so helpful response, Lovey-Dove fluttered up and landed on Cabanela’s shoulder.

“A development in our relationship, hm? Intriiiguing.”

He heard the door open and a grumpy voice. “I’d install a bed down here if I ever thought you’d use it. Don’t you have a job?”

Cabanela finally straightened out causing a disgruntled coo in his ear followed by a smack to the side of his head by Lovey-Dove’s wing as she took off and landed looking huffy on the new arrival’s head.

“I was just having a chaaarming discussion with Lovey-Dove.” With that Cabanela hopped up and danced to the stairs.

“Hey,” the superintendent called out.

Cabanela twirled around  

“Come back later. I might have some news.”

“Reaaaally now?” Cabanela gave a flourishing bow while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Lovey-Dove. “Then it seems we’ll be able to finish our talk later.” Then he spun around and danced up the stairs to face another no-doubt busy day.

The superintendent rolled his eyes, sighed and glared at the cluttered table. “And maybe one day you’ll stop leaving me your half empty coffee mugs,” he grumbled.

“Coo.”


End file.
